Between Love and Hate: Part 2
by antarsukhah
Summary: Continuation of my other story "Between Love and Hate". This will pick up pretty much right where the first left off. Daryl/OC. Might get slightly AU as it progresses… enjoy. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Noel was sitting on the RV with Dale watching everyone settle into his or her routine. She had reluctantly accepted Rick's request to help Shane with gun training that morning, his argument being, 'Well, most of them are yours anyways…' The group tested her patience but thankfully it was over quickly.

She glanced over at Dale who was being unusually quiet; she noticed an unusual scowl as well. She followed his line of sight: Shane. _No surprise there._

"He's losing it isn't he," Noel said forcing Dale out of his trance. He looked at her and smiled solemnly.

"Am I that easy to read?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid he is. He's just not the same anymore. Hasn't been since Rick came." Noel nodded. She understood, she noticed that change in him as well, how he was slowly unhinging.

"I've been keeping my eye on him." She said tapping her rifle. Dale raised his eyebrows.

"At Rick's request?" Noel considered this, Rick had told her to keep an eye on things, he always does, but lately his eyes linger on Shane while asking.

"More or less." Noel answered. Dale nodded at his eyes lingered on her.

"And what about Daryl?" He asked. Noel sighed, _Ugh_. She shook her head.

"What about Daryl?" She asked, using little effort to hide her annoyance.

"You two seem close. I thought maybe Rick put you up to that too." Noel raised her eyebrows slightly, she should have known Dale would be the one to say something, he always is. "It's just, Daryl Dixon doesn't seem like the type to have many friends."

Noel shrugged. "He's not." Dale looked confused. "He's only got one: me." Noel said with a slight smile pulling at her lush pink lips. She didn't mind Dale's inquiry, Noel knew Dale was probably genuinely concerned for her. Dale smiled in return, shaking his head at the young woman, dropping the subject.

Noel saw Hershel talking to Rick, as Rick pointed to the top of the RV then motioning for her. Noel gave a quick nod to Dale before shouldering her rifle and making her way to the two leaders. She nodded hello.

"Doc, Rick, what can I do for you?" Both men greeted her before Rick motion for Hershel to speak.

"That stubborn man of yours won't let me or anyone change is bandages. They need to be changed once a day with this heat. I don't want to risk an infection, you have medical training and well, Rick said he doesn't mind your company." Rick smiled pleadingly. Noel nodded, accepting the task. She didn't let her mind linger on the fact that Hershel just referred to Daryl as 'hers'.

"Stubborn bastard." She said with a small smile. Rick laughed and agreed. "Excuse my French," she added as she looked to Hershel, who then smiled and thanked her for her assistance.

As Noel made her way over to Daryl's tent she was surprised at how relaxed she felt. She hadn't spoken to him since the other night. She'd seen him; he'd just nod to her. _At least he acknowledged my existence. _She half expected him to act like it never happened.

Noel stepped into the tent without announcing her presence, knowing he had most definitely heard her approaching. He was on his cot reading a book. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"You're one stubborn bastard," she mumbled. Noel could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch. _Close enough, _she thought with a shrug as she pulled up a crate to sit next to the cot.

"Maybe I was jus' tired of lookin' at that old man's ugly mug." Daryl countered, "Ya ever think o' that?" Noel smiled again and shook her head. She could see he was trying to hide his lack of comfort anticipating what she was going to do next.

"Relax," she said softly placing her hands on his shirt, pulling it open. He didn't listen. She motioned for him to turn on his side and he did. Noel worked quickly in the silence re-bandaging the wound on his side. She could feel how tense he was and ignored it. She placed the bandage on with delicate hands and pushed him down gently to lie on his back.

Daryl didn't flinch as her hands moved to his face but he pulled away slightly. Noel ignored this as well and quickly cleaned his head wound and placed a small bandage on it. She soothed his hair back and was encouraged to continue when he relaxed slightly. As she moved her hand lower Daryl's hand shot out grabbing her arm with such force she couldn't hold back the pained gasp that escaped her lips.

He shoved her quickly off the bed and he stood, making her stumble back. She struggled to read the look on his face but it was obvious she had crossed some sort of line. Noel quickly remembered his scars and the fact that he has probably never know a gentle or kind touch. She wondered if it was just as difficult to get accustomed to the kindness as it was to the brutality.

"The hell is wrong wit ya?" He practically screamed, "Why the hell would ya want me? Yer just fuckin' with me, aren't ya?" He was pacing back and forth, hands pulling at his hair. She could see the confusion and doubt on his face. "Ya don' want this. Ya don' want me." She shook her head.

"Yes. I do. I want to be with you." She placed a hand on his chest to stop his pacing. "Daryl." His eyes were on the floor; she placed her hands on his face pulling his eyes to meet hers.

"Ya don't. Ya don't wanna be wit someone like me." He mumbled as his arm gestured towards her newly bruised one. Daryl was calming himself down; taking large deep breaths, determined not to hurt her again. Noel couldn't see the insecurity on his face as he cast his eyes back to his feet. "I don't know how to do this… I can't. We can't," he concluded forcefully.

Noel pulled away and froze in place. She closed her eyes, shaking her head at his words. "No," she said with clear frustration. "You don't get to do that. I care now. You made me care." Noel was angry now, with both him and herself. She didn't dare look back at him as she stormed out of the tent.

_What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with him? _She didn't even realize she hadn't moved moments later until she heard Daryl's familiar drawl in the tent less then a foot away.

"Fuuuuuuck." She pulled herself out of her head, calmed down and walked back in. "Girl…" he said quietly as she stood staring at him waiting for him to continue. He put his head in his hands as he sat on the cot. "I don't know how to do this," he repeated clearly distraught. He looked up at her; the only thing evident on her face was acceptance.

"Okay." Noel knew she'd lost her patience too easily. Sometimes she just wanted to slap the insecurities out of him; make him understand she wanted him despite them.

"Okay?" He looked dumbfounded. Noel walked over to him standing between his legs. She ignored his bewildered face as she straddled his lap taking his face in her hands. She could practically hear his heart slamming as his chest rose and fell at a quick steady pace.

"Okay," she confirmed. He pushed her hair away from her face with unsure hands as she leaned him to kiss him on the cheek. It was nothing like the surprise peck that Carol had given him a few nights before. Noel left him trembling and wide-eyed awaiting her next move.

Daryl settled his shaky hands at the small of her back, rubbing the ends of her long soft hair between his rough fingers. His eyes avoided hers, as if afraid to find rejection in them. Noel guided him down onto the cot and they lay side by side. "I'm not going anywhere." Her hands stroked his face and chest hoping to sooth his unease. "I'll figure it out. Just... let me."

Daryl's body was clearly tense, not used to the soft, loving touches, but the longer she touched him, the less tense he became until he was snoring softly next to her. She moved slowly and quietly as she curled up against him and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Noel already had too much on her mind when Glenn announced to camp that there were walkers in the barn. The entire day seemed to be a blur. She spent most of it alternating watches between the RV and the barn. The barn.

_I thought this place was safe._

At this point everyone was on edge, unsure if they were about to be uprooted out of their safe haven. She was on her way to check on the barn when she saw Shane take off. She hadn't noticed Daryl approaching her until he stood at her side, watching with her as the mad man made his get away.

"I think he's going to kill someone else, and soon." Noel said looking at Daryl, acknowledging his presence. One of his eyebrows went up slowly.

"Someone else?" He drawled back. She nodded reading his handsome features. He had asked the question but his face told her he already knew what she was about to say.

"Otis. I think he killed Otis." The corner of Daryl's mouth twitched, it was like as if he was proud she had figured it out on her own.

"Came back wit the mans gun, girl." Noel nodded as Daryl looked around them to see if anyone was witnessing this encounter. Like a conversation was going to give them away, whatever 'they' were.

"He ain't wrong." Noel shot Daryl a look, he almost laughed. "About the walkers in the barn, girl." Noel bit back a smile. She was coming to understand that his use of the word 'girl' was like a term of endearment now. She couldn't help but enjoy every time he said it to her but she didn't want him to know; he might stop. "Gotta get rid of 'em soon. Stay away from 'im, though," he said nodding his head towards the empty space that once held Shane as he sauntered off.

Noel was late to the chaos after Shane's return. She ran up to the house watching as he and a few others made their way to the barn locked and loaded, followed by everyone else. Noel tugged on the rifle on her shoulder as she caught up with the group watching the turmoil unfold before her eyes.

It wasn't until the first shots were fired that Noel pulled her rifle up and pointed it discreetly into the chaos, not at the walkers but at Shane, ready to take him out if he planed on taking things too far. She joined the rest of the armed survivors in front of the barn dispatching walkers as they came staggering out of the barn doors.

She didn't feel bad about this; it needed to be done. Eliminate the threat. It wasn't until Sofia's undead form came shuffling out that Noel felt the bile rise to the back of her throat. But she still held her rifle up, the shuffling girl in her crosshairs. She would have done it, had Rick not been there, even with Carol's cries echoing around them.

As the commotion dwindled, Noel couldn't help but to think of Daryl, and his devotion to finding the girl. It took her minutes to talk herself into looking at him. By that time she only saw the back of him, even so, she could tell he looked defeated. He disappeared after that and despite what she wanted, she was pretty sure he didn't want to be found.

That night, Noel found herself sitting on the steps of the house, she wanted to help, to do something, but here she was. Hershel was gone; Rick and Glenn went after him. Lori went after them and Shane went after her. She looked up to see a flustered Carol making her way towards the house.

_Uh oh,_ Noel thought as Carol approached the house, she knew Carol wanted to talk to Daryl and judging by the look on her face, it didn't go so well. Carol looked at Noel and smiled sadly. Noel patted the empty space next to her on the steps. As Carol sat, Noel could see the tears in her eyes.

"Did he do that?" She asked quietly, referring to the tears, hoping Carol would understand. She did. Carol shrugged and spoke softly,

"He's hurting." Noel nodded, "I don't think he knows how to handle it." Noel agreed. She sighed and placed her head in her hands. She wanted to be there for him, desperately, but she didn't want to upset him further.

The last time Daryl was hurting Noel was there for him. She'd let him fuck her senseless, allowing him release all that pent up anger and all the other emotions he didn't know how to manage. She wondered if that's what he needed now, if she should let him.

"I think he needs you." Carol said with that same sad smile, as if making the decision for her. Noel nodded and stood shakily, her nerves already causing her to hands tremble. She wasn't scared though, she trusted him.

As she made her way to his remote location, Noel's features were set with determination. Her strides slowed as she approached him. Daryl. 'Hers'. Was she going to let him have his way with her if that's what he needed? She cared about him; she needed him.

Noel studied him as he sat in front of the fire, poking it when needed. His face was empty, except for his usual scowl. She didn't know how long she was standing against the tree across from him before she got the courage to speak.

"Hi," she said softly. He'd obviously heard her come up but as she spoke his head shot up to her, nonetheless. She didn't know how to take his silence. She figured she'd just cut to the chase, "Do you want me to stay?" She asked taking a step towards him.

And just like that he was standing. In two strides he was in front of her, hands gripping her arm tightly, slowly walking her back against the tree. She was shaking slightly, not in fear but in anticipation. She felt his breath against her cheek; she couldn't look at him, not yet. She wanted him to just need her here, with him, not just to use her body like she was nothing. She looked up.

She wondered what her face must have looked like, because Daryl dropped his hands almost immediately. Confusion. Hurt. Her emotions were mirrored in his face. He stepped back and she almost immediately stepped forward. She could see him trying to calm himself, uncertain how. Uncertainty. That's exactly what she read from his face.

"Daryl," He just stared at her. "What do you want?" she asked softly. More confusion. "From me? Right now." No answer. "I'll go if that's what you want." Her voice was calm and soothing but all she got back was anger.

"Fine! Go! I don't fuckin' care. Get the hell outta here!" He was yelling now. Noel signed knowing that was exactly what she wanted to avoid. It came out of nowhere.

_I guess he is hurting, bad. _And just like that she turned to leave. She took two steps before his drawl stopped her.

"So what? That's it. You're just gonna go?" His voice was quiet. He sounded annoyed but it took all of her control to not break into a full grin in that moment. Noel composed herself and turned.

"If that's what you want." It wasn't, she could tell. She knew the only reason he wasn't telling her he wanted her to stay was because he was stubborn. So terribly stubborn it almost made Noel laugh, which would be bad, so she just waited. He was looking at his feet, aware of the fact that she could read him like an open book.

He mumbled something that sounded like, 'you really gon' make me say it', followed by a few curses. Noel couldn't hold back the smile on her lips. It was small and sweet. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest. He still didn't look at her. Her hands slid up his neck and she placed them on each side of his face turning him so his eyes met hers.

She knew he was hurting but the only thing she saw was anger. No wonder he couldn't manage any emotions, they all turned to anger, frustration, and aggression.

"Daryl," she spoke softly, "Do you want me to stay?" And she waited, watching his face, giving away nothing. Then he nodded. It was one tiny nod, a slight twitch of his head, but she got it and it was a victory all the same. She pressed her lips against his gently and only now did she realize he too was shaking. She suddenly felt guilty for watching him squirm. But he felt guilty too; she could see it, for acting the way he did and wanting what he wanted.

"It's okay." Her gentle voice almost startled him, but she soothed him with her small hands on his cheeks. "You can do what you want." She said, hoping he would understand. He understood, but hesitated. He didn't know how to do this without just grabbing and taking. But he wanted it, her. He needed her, so he was going to have her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Girl," he whispered against her lips, their foreheads resting against each other, "I don' know how ta do this." Noel didn't either, so she kissed him, slow and deep. Daryl's hands gripped her waist pulling her closer, while hers were tangled in his hair.

She waited for him to make the next move but he never did. So she pulled away searching his eyes, finding the ever-present uncertainty, he was unsure if this was what she wanted. Noel figured she'd have to make it as clear as possible; she wanted him, all of him.

"Daryl," his eyes found hers again as she searched for what to say, "make love to me." She hadn't meant to say it like that but now that she had, she realized that was what she wanted; she loved him. Daryl's eyes widened and stared into hers, searching. She looked at him with honest and caring eyes full of trust; empty of the pity, disdain or disgust he was used to.

So Daryl pulled her in for another passionate kiss that made her knees weak as he pushed her towards his tent. And even though right now he wasn't going to admit it to himself, he was falling in love her. Love. He wasn't even sure if he believed in love, romantic love, or if he was even capable of it. But there she was making him question everything he thought to be true.

Noel wondered if Daryl was ever in love. She wondered if anyone had ever told him they loved him. Judging from the way he reacted to the word, she guessed the answer was no. Part of her embraced this new information, almost taking pride in being the first. Another part of her was distressed by what the man she loved had to endure and that she didn't find him sooner.

As they broke the kiss and entered the tent, an awkwardness they never had time for before made its way between them. Daryl hovered over her with his breath against her lips and his chest rapidly moving up and down. Noel was waiting again, as the awkwardness passed and the desire remained, and to her surprise Daryl proceeded.

His hands moved from her waist to her hips, sliding up the smooth planes of her stomach, his eyes never leaving hers. When he realized she wasn't going to tell him to stop he slid her shirt off, followed by his, and latched onto her neck. Daryl kissed slowly down her neck, along her collarbone to her breasts as he lay Noel down on the cot.

Noel's hands roamed his bare upper half, paying special attention to his nipples and the hair below his navel. She silently thanked Daryl for his isolated location as his mouth latched onto her nipples and her moans were far from quiet. Daryl groaned as Noel's hands traveled into his jeans to stroke him, she was glad wearing underwear was a rarity for him.

He pushed her hand away, making quick work of his own shoes and pants. He pinned her hands above her head knowing he wouldn't last if she kept touching him like that. And Noel didn't resist, her hands remained where they were as his moved slowly down the length of her body, pausing and using his mouth everywhere that elicited the loudest moans.

Noel was trembling with want by the time she was laying naked under Daryl. He kissed her slowly while their bodies rubbed together, seeking friction. Her hands were back on him, sliding down his shoulders and back, stopping just past his butt, pulling him closer while simultaneously lifting her own hips.

He moaned loudly, breaking the kiss, knowing what they both needed. Noel's head fell back in pleasure as Daryl entered her slowly, making sure not to hurt her this time. She wrapped a leg around his hip and Daryl pushed the other to her chest, locking it in place with his arm. Both of them moaned as he moved deeper. As he pulled out and pushed back in, her hips met his quicker and harder then he expected causing a throaty moan erupt from his throat, he realized he didn't need to be gentle with her.

So they set the rhythm together, slow, hard and deep. Sex had never been like this for either of them before; he was on fire and everything he did made her muscles contract with pleasure. Never had he been so concerned with his partner's pleasure, wanting nothing more then to watch her unravel underneath him.

And soon enough, he got what he wanted; Noel gripped the sheets underneath her and his broad shoulder, equally as hard, her nails biting into both the thin fabric and his skin. Her muscles contracted almost painfully around him as she moaned his name one last time before he joined her, spilling himself deep insider her.

The next few minutes were filled with panting and aftershock shudders, the both of them catching their breath and waiting until movement was available again. When it was, Daryl rolled onto his back holding her tightly to his chest. Noel studied him while his eyes were clamped shut and his grip on her was almost bruising.

"Daryl," she whispered and his eyes relaxed, opening to see her dark blue ones. "I'm not going anywhere," she said as she smiled and his hands relaxed as well. They lay like that for a few minutes before she could practically hear the gears turning in his head. Noel smiled softly and kissed a few scars on his chest before pushing herself up to look at him. She placed a knee on each side of his hips and took his head in her hands placing a kiss on his forehead. Daryl stared at her, waiting to see if he would hear those three words that had never been directed at him before.

"Girl…" He was getting nervous that the words might not be coming. Nerves were turning into anger as she unintentionally made him wait, trying to build up her own courage to say the words. She knew he was about to push away from her, the scowl returning, so she spoke quickly but softy with a smile on her face.

"You're so stubborn," his eyebrows lifted in surprise quickly before they furrowed, "You know that right?" his hands moved to push her away but she quickly kissed him again pulling away with a smile. Her hands moved gently on his face while he stared at her wide-eyed still not sure if he should be angry or nervous.

_I can handle him fucking the shit out of me but three words and I'm scared shitless. _She shook her head and laughed quietly. Daryl sat up quickly ready to start yelling as Noel fell back on her butt between his legs.

"Stop," she said quietly, the small smile still present on her face, "I've just never said this to someone before and I don't want to pussy out now." Daryl just stared as she took a deep breath and pressed her lips against his ear, "I love you Daryl Dixon, all of you, every stubborn, thick headed, redneck, perfect part of you."

Daryl breathed deeply, as if he'd been holding his breath, before laying back down pulling her with him. He shifted them, lying on his side so they were facing each other. Noel was still smiling as she studied his face, it felt good to say, and she could tell he liked it as well.

His eyebrows furrowed suddenly and she reached out to comfort him, "Say it again," his voice was so serious she froze for a moment before moving closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. As soon as she was comfortable with her lips next to his ear she spoke again.

"I love you," she repeated just as serious, her heart slamming in her chest every time she uttered the words. Daryl relaxed into her embrace, pulling her closer, letting her love him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Noel was surprised to find the bed empty when she woke up. It felt like so long ago that she revealed her biggest secret right in these sheets. Apparently hostages take precedence over relationships in the post-apocalyptic world. Noel made her way to camp only to find Daryl missing from the survivors.

As she sat with the group her mind wondered to the conversation Daryl and Rick had when he'd returned last night, hostage still in custody. When she asked Daryl about it he said it was nothing, not yet anyway, so she dropped it. But now as she sat watching as Daryl made his way towards the group she immediately knew the topic of conversation.

She wasn't surprised that after talking Daryl retreated to the tent, he had shot her a look like he expected her to follow. And she was until an angry Carol stormed up to her.

"Did you see his hands? You know what he did to that boy?" Noel sighed and shook her head, not understanding Carol's fixation on Daryl.

"Yeah I saw them and I have a pretty good idea as to what he did." Carol didn't budge but Noel stopped her before she could speak again, "I don't know why you're so worried about him, but he's fine, he can take care of himself." Carol crossed her arms, then uncrossed them and sighed, looking defeated.

"I'm gonna go check on him, okay?" Carol seemed satisfied so Noel turned and headed towards the tent.

Noel could see Daryl was sitting outside the tent waiting for her as she approached. His head shot up to her as soon as he heard her and watched, anticipating her next move. She wondered if he thought she'd be mad. He did torture the kid and she wasn't ecstatic about that but she wasn't mad.

Noel walked directly into the tent disappearing for a few moments then returning with her medical bag. She could tell by the look on his face that he was readily awaiting her opinion. She sat directly in front of him, taking his hands in hers, studying them. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You mad?" he asked, almost defensively. She shook her head and began cleaning his wounds. He seemed satisfied with that, noticeably relaxing despite the twitches caused by the alcohol burning his wounds. She kissed the palms of his hands once she finished and held his in hers.

Daryl stood and quickly pulled her into an embrace that made her laugh. Noel could tell that he was smiling as well so she pulled away quickly to relish it. He just shook his head and pulled her back into him. He did this the past few days, on busy days, when they knew their time together was short.

"What are you doing?" She whispered through the smile, holding him as tightly as he held her. He kissed her neck a while before answering.

"Just getting' as much of you as I can…" He answered before she could ask why, "'Cause one of these days you gon' realize I ain't as good of a man as ya think."

He was getting better as this, saying exactly what he was thinking, like she had a habit of doing. They both heard the nearing footsteps; she squeezed him tighter before he could push her away.

Noel shook her head and pressed her lips to his ear, "I never said you were a good man… I just said that I love you." She kissed him quickly and retreated back to camp as Dale made his way towards Daryl.

By the time both Noel and Daryl made it back to the tent, the night had taken a horrifying turn. Dale was dead, bitten and then shot by Daryl. She wasn't sure how he would react to this so she kept her distance without actually leaving his side. In the tent she stood watching his sitting form on the cot, his head in his hands.

"What do you wanna do?" Noel asked quietly, hoping it involved her staying. He looked up at her slowly before returning his head to his hands; he looked tired.

"Sleep." She was right; he was tired. Noel was about to make her exit when Daryl held out his hand. She all but ran to him, sitting on his lap and kissing him hard. He accepted the embrace and kissed her back, just as hard.

He undressed them until they were comfortable enough to sleep. Noel's head rested on Daryl's chest, her fingers moving through the hairs on his chest and kissing whatever skin was closest. One of his hands rested on her hip moving slowly from time to time, while the other rested on her thigh that was draped over his own.

"You know… you are a good man." She said softly, sleep apparent in her voice. He kissed the top of her head and waited for what he wanted to hear before drifting off to sleep. "And I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

One minute Noel watching as Daryl prepared to leave with Rick to finally take care of their hostage situation, and the next the hostage was gone and Shane was bloody and ranting about a teenage boy sneaking up on him. Noel and Daryl exchanged a look.

_Bullshit._

After that there was waiting. Then when Daryl came back with Glenn they said they found Randall.

"He was a walker."

"Well did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked, clearly concerned.

"That's the thing he wasn't bit." Noel mind zoned out after that. All she could think about was how maybe this could have been avoided had she exposed Jenner's secret. She looked up as Daryl was leaving again.

Noel joined him, Glenn and Andrea on the porch. They all froze as they saw what was coming towards them: walkers, everywhere. Moments passed as they decided what to do.

_Stay and fight, it is._

Noel aided Hershel in guarding the front of the house, picking off as many as they could but the walkers just kept coming. Too much was happening; Rick and Shane hadn't returned, Carl was missing, the barn was on fire and there were walkers everywhere you looked.

The next thing she knew she was being pulled into the truck with Hershel, Rick and Carl watching as the farm was overrun with the undead. Her eyes frantically searched for him, his bike, anything. When she found nothing she tried to convince herself that it was because he got away, away from the farm. He was safe; he had to be.

No one was on the highway though. Rick said they'd be here. That Lori would be here. That Daryl would be here. They weren't. She walked slowly behind Carl as he cried about his mother. Noel wondered if she would be crying over Daryl soon, she definitely felt like crying.

They were just standing around waiting. More waiting. Noel never hated something so much in her entire life. Waiting. She didn't have patience to begin with. This, this was just torture. She'd gladly take a beating any day then have to endure this.

The not knowing was the worst; whether he was dead or alive or something in between, whether anyone was. And then she heard it, the familiar rumble of Merles loud walker-attracting motorcycle. She'd never been so thankful for something so loud and just plain obnoxious.

And there he was, looking as perfect as ever covered in blood with a terrified Carol behind him. Noel couldn't move, her face frozen in shock as Daryl shook Ricks hand and made his way over to her. He stood in front of her, searching for wounds, waiting for her to come back to reality.

Once she did there were tears streaming down her face and he quickly wiped them away, pulling her into a mind-numbing kiss that made her legs shaky. He pulled away just as quickly as he came but kept his hand in hers as the group discussed their plans.

Noel quickly noticed how Daryl wouldn't look at her. She backtracked and searched for something she did wrong. She came up empty. She squeezed Daryl's hand hoping to read him but his eyes remained trained on their leader.

When the group had stopped for the night, the questions started. Noel was hoping to avoid this topic of conversation all together. Her and Rick stared at each other for quite a while before she nodded and he spoke,

"We're all infected." Silence.

"What?" Daryl was the first to speak.

"At the CDC, Jenner told us…" Rick looked to Noel now, "Whatever it is, we all carry it." Her eyes remained on Rick avoiding the stares through the silence.

"And you never said anything?" Carol broke the silence, glancing back and forth between Noel and Rick.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick argued.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked eyes trained on Noel before looking to Rick. More silence.

"We didn't know for sure," Noel spoke up, her voice shaky, "Jenner was…"

"That wasn't your call!" Glenn was getting angrier.

"Well we–I thought it best if people didn't know." The conversation was clearly over and Noel avoided everyone's eyes as she followed Daryl into the woods to collect firewood. She watch as his tense body maneuvered through the trees, collecting branches, acting like she wasn't there.

And then when they were far enough away, he stopped, turning on his heals, throwing the sticks down in a huff and charging her. He stopped when her back hit a tree and Noel could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. "What tha hell is wrong wit ya?" he yelled.

"Daryl… please… he told me not to tell." He was pacing with his head in his hands, pulling at then ends of his hair. "To be completely honest, I forgot…" Her voice was shaking while unshed tears collected in her eyes, "until you found Randall… please stop… I'm so sorry."

Daryl came forward and his fists flamed down on either side of her head. The tears came now, escaping as she fought to keep her composure. "Yer fuckin' sorry! About that?" He was screaming in her face, "Yeah! Fuck you 'n Rick fer keeping secrets."

He pushed away from the tree, his head back in his hands, fighting his own internal battles. "Are ya fuckin' stupid?" This she was not expecting. "Back at the farm!" he screamed, "What tha hell wer ya thinkin'?" Her eyes were wide, back at the farm? She was with Hershel in front of the house killing walkers; she even stayed there while everyone made their escape. Noel mentally slapped herself.

_I stayed, _she thought to herself, _oh God no wonder he's pissed_.

"Ya got a fuckin' death wish er somethin'?" She quickly shook her head and took a step towards him. "DON'T!" his voice boomed at her. It caught her off guard; he'd never yelled at her like that before, it scared her.

She stumbled back and she hit the tree again, her face fell into her hands as she sobbed. He spoke again, softer this time, but the anger was still clear in his voice, "So fuckin' pissed… I don't… don't wanna hurt ya…" he said through pants.

She looked up as he tried to collect himself, failing miserably. He let his anger out on the nearest tree, slamming his fists against it yelling, "What – tha – hell – wer – ya – thinkin'?" until he was satisfied. He leaned back against the tree with his head hung and his bloody hands resting on his thighs.

Noel quickly regained her courage and walked over to him, taking his face in her hands, and kissing him tenderly. "What tha hell would I 'ave done witout ya?" Daryl asked as his eyes filled with tears and his chest rose and fell at a rapid pace. She pulled him into an embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her lips to his cheek.

She relaxed when he hugged her back, pulling her as close as he could. Noel could still feel his breath coming in fast against her ear. What he said next was so soft she almost didn't hear it but as he pulled tighter she knew she had heard right.

"I fuckin' love ya," he breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

They'd been driving for hours now, having hit a jackpot of gas some miles back, and Noel was sick to her stomach. It was going to be dark soon and they needed a place to sleep so everyone's eyes were pealed. There was a small inn ahead, a few walkers in front but still good enough for the night.

Daryl was leading the group so he dispatched the walkers quickly and quietly. As soon as the caravan stopped, Noel was out, bent over, her hands on her knees forcing herself to keep the food down. While they had gas in surplus, food was scarce. Daryl was next to her now, his hand on her back. She felt her gag reflex relax and stood to look at Daryl.

"Ya alright?" He asked through furrowed brows not trying to hide his concern. She nodded and buried her face into his chest, enjoying his arms around her.

"I hate cars." He accepted this as the cause of her dry heaving led her inside the newly scouted inn.

Noel had been carsick before but it was nothing like this constant nausea that she felt and hid even hours after she exited the vehicle. She had her suspicion as to why this was happening but ignored it, claiming she was only being paranoid.

She stood watch with Daryl as Lori and Carol prepared something to eat. Her eyes found the pregnant woman, who was showing at this point. Hershel and Noel agreed she must be about 4 months along, maybe more. Noel studied Lori as she hid the discomfort that she shouldn't be having at this stage in the pregnancy, she made a mental note to check on her later that day.

After eating their meal of stale crackers and granola bars, Daryl and Rick discussed the groups' next move. She watched Lori again as she sat with Carl, about to make her way over to the pair when Rick spoke to her.

"What do you think we should do?" Noel knew Rick trusted her but only recently had he been including her in conversations such as this one that she wasn't paying all that much attention to.

"Well, we definitely need more food so maybe a few people could look around this place, they must have had a kitchen… and me and Daryl could check the woods nearby for any game." Rick seemed to like this idea because he and Daryl started conversing without her again.

Noel was about to check on Lori but she was once again interrupted, this time by Daryl. He took her wrist, leading her outside where he released his grip on her and they both took hold of their weapons. Noel took the lead walking into the woods with Daryl on her heals.

She could feel his eyes on her instead of the ground so she turned to meet his eyes with a small smile. She searched his features and saw the previous concern still there. Noel walked over to him pulling his hands from his crossbow and wrapping them around her.

"Yer still feelin' sick," Daryl muttered into her hair, "I can tell."

"I'm fine," she said as she rested her head against his chest, "Hours in the back of a crappy truck on dirt roads will do that to ya." She said before lifting her head and pulling his down for a kiss. It was quick but tender, both of them aware that they were out in the open.

They weren't going back empty-handed; two squirrels were on the dinner menu. As they neared the inn Noel could have sworn she heard a scream. Her head flew back to Daryl; the look on his face told her he had heard it too. They ran.

They busted into the inn through the back, Noel recognized the woman's voice before she saw her. It was Lori, something was wrong with the baby. Noel sprinted up the small flight of stairs to find Lori on the floor of the bathroom with Rick and Hershel at her aid.

The first thing Noel noticed was the steady flow of blood between her legs. She was having a miscarriage. She looked to Daryl and he bolted, returning within the minute with her medical bag.

"HELP!" Rick screamed having finally noticed Noel's presence.

"I came as soon as I could." Noel said, her words ridden with guilt. "Tell me what happened." She said looking to Hershel, who was on the ground with the crying woman.

"She starting having contractions, she was in a lot of pain, then the blood started. He quickly explained, "She's so weak, it's taking a lot out of her." Noel nodded quickly and attempted to take control of the situation.

"She miscarrying, and if we're not careful she could bleed out. She's not strong enough to handle this kind of trauma." She quickly went to work helping the woman any way that she could.

Noel sat back for the first time in hours, her bloodstained hands wiping her eyes. Lori was dying and there was nothing she could do. She should have stayed, she should have checked on her when she noticed something was wrong. They we're all starving and weak, how could she expect Lori and her unborn child to survive like this.

"She needs a blood transfusion." Noel spoke quietly when Rick frantically asked what they could do.

"I know her blood type! I'll find someone… one of us has to match…"

"None of us have the strength to pull that off even if the blood type matched. We've been starving for days now," Noel reasoned as she searched her mind for another way.

"Rick, please stop." Lori spoke up for the first time in a while; her voice was just as weak as the rest of her and it was heartbreaking for Noel to hear. "Get Carl… I want him here with me." Noel got up to fetch the boy, "Both of you." She heard as she exited the bedroom.

She knew that would ease Rick's guilt, it was no secret that him and his wife have been on shaky ground these past two months. She went into the room where Carl and Beth were sleeping and found the boy sitting, waiting. Noel took his hand and sat with him letting his head fall to her chest.

They sat there like that for a few minutes, holding each other tightly. They'd grown closer during their time on the road, spending most of their time together in the back seat of Hershel's truck. Carl was like the little brother Noel wished she had and Carl loved her like she was family.

Noel finally loosened her grip on the boy, allowing them both to stand. Carl held her hand tightly as she led him to his mothers' deathbed. Once outside the door Carl embraced Noel quickly. She placed a tender kiss on his head before he opened the door.

Daryl stood across from the door and he took Noel's hand as Carl disappeared into the room. He pulled her into a tight embrace with his lips pressed against her forehead. She cried against him silently, the tears running down her face without a sound.

"I should have –" Noel started as she pulled away.

"Shut up," Daryl interrupted firmly, "Ya did everything ya could've." He concluded pulling her back to his chest but froze when a muffled shot rang through the air. A while later, Carl exited the room followed by Rick.

"She said to thank you…" Rick began, "for everything…your help." He said placing his hand on Noel's shoulder. Noel just nodded and watched as Rick led Carl away from the room where his mother just died. Moments later Glenn, Hershel and T-Dog made their way up the stairs.

Noel began to follow them into the room but was stopped by Daryl's hand on her wrist, "They'll take care o' it. Ya can come wit me." She nodded again, unable to find words. He pulled her into another room and readied them for bed. They lay down, hands gripping each other tightly.

She opened her mouth to say something, to thank him, as she lay with her face buried in his neck but the words never came. Lori was dead and if her suspicion was correct she could be next. The silent tears started again.

"Girl… ya know I love ya." Daryl mumbled into her hair. She nodded and let sleep overcome her.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Over the next few weeks, Noel confirmed her suspicion. She wasn't one hundred percent sure until, like Lori, she had a bump. It was too tiny to see through her fall layers but she could feel it and it was growing. She, like Lori had been, was now responsible for another life growing in her womb. Noel just hoped that she and her unborn child, unlike Lori and hers, would be able to survive.

She was thankful for a few things that worked in her favor. Like how they'd raided a small deserted town that had fallen early, loaded with canned foods so they currently had enough food to feed her growing hunger. Or like how her and Daryl rarely slept at the same time or in the same place, so she was able to hide the bump from him.

Her bump was growing and fast. Noel retreated from the group, spending her time with only Rick or Carl, and avoiding Daryl all together. She didn't know why she was so scared to tell him. Maybe it was his track record with reactions or his short temper. But it was killing her to just be without him, let alone hold such a big secret from him, and she could tell he was just as hurt.

His confusion was the most obvious, though. Like how when she stopped letting him hold her as they slept he apologized even though he did nothing wrong. Or like when she'd stopped joining him on watch or to hunt, he would just stare at her confused and hurt, obviously wondering what he did wrong.

She knew it was just a matter of time as she sat waiting for Ricks instructions after they pulled over for the umpteenth time. When his instructions were to scout the area, with Daryl, she knew their leader was throwing his second a bone; giving him time with his woman, knowing something was wrong.

So she followed him into the woods, further and further out waiting for him to stop and yell, scream at her until she broke down and spilled her secret. And he did just what she expected him to do as they entered a small clearing. He all but threw his crossbow down on the floor as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Ya gon' tell me what the fuck is goin' on?" Daryl wasn't yelling yet but she knew it was coming, "Huh?" He raised his voice slightly. "Ya gon' tell me what I did wrong?" Noel opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "One goddamn minute yer fuckin' me n' tellin' me ya love me and the next yer fuckin' miles away. Ya don't fuckin' talk ta me or look at me. I can't even fuckin' touch ya!" She could see how hurt he was, tears threatening to spill as he was screaming at her.

Noel stared at him for a moment and could hold it in anymore, any of it. She started to cry, so hard she could barely understand the words that came out of her own mouth, "I just…wasn't sure…I was sick…and then Lori…and I was scared… you wouldn't want it…but I love you… and I didn't know what to… I don't know… I'm scared… I'm gonna die."

She was breathing hard trying to control her sobs as Daryl stared confused and lost at the woman he loved. He was debating whether to be stubborn and let her cry like he wanted to. But it killed him to see her like that so he walked over to her wiping away her tears.

He made sure to keep his distance incase she pushed him away. "Girl…" he was feeling for her, she could tell, but she knew he had no idea what she was talking about, "Jus' tell me what's wrong." His voice was softer now, broken, "What did I do?"

Noel knew she loved him and that it was now or never so she took his hands in her and slid them under her shirt. She placed them on her secret before finding the courage to look into his eyes. Confusion followed by shock. Daryl's fingers flexed on her belly and she waited for him to speak as her sobs quieted and her tears slowed. It felt good to have his hands on her again.

_God I missed those hands._

"You…yer…" She nodded, "And its… its my…" Noel nodded again with a smile that she couldn't hold in. Daryl stepped back shaking his head, but his hands remained where they were. Noel's brows furrowed.

"You're mad?" She asked as the tears started back up, "You don't want it." He shook his head again, quickly wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to her temple. He held her there for a short while in silence, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"Say something… please… anything," she pleaded with him, looking up into his eyes. "Tell me what you're thinking." He pressed his forehead against hers closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. She waited for the rejection but got something entirely different.

"A girl," he muttered against her lips, now she was confused, "I want it to be a girl," he continued, taking her face in his hands, "she'd be so pretty, ya know…like her mama."

A large smile engulfed Noel's sobs as she hugged him, allowing him to pull her tight against him. Daryl's hands found their way back under her shirt rubbing the bump with his large rough hands that she'd missed terribly.

Daryl held her for a while letting it sink it that he was going to be a father. But the longer he touched her the more he wanted her. The fact the she was carrying his child did nothing to lessen his desire. In fact, the more he thought about it the more he hardened against her hip. The moment Noel felt his arousal she pulled Daryl into a deep, passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

Without thinking Daryl lowered her to the forest floor, ready to take her right there. As his hands went to pull her shirt up, he froze, remembering why he was so hard in the first place. Noel just took this opportunity to unbutton her pants and push them and her underwear down to her ankles.

She missed him these past few weeks and she needed him to make love to her. She started on his belt, "It won't hurt it. I promise." She pulled him down for a kiss and was able to free his member. "I need this." Once her hand started on his length, Noel knew Daryl's control was fleeting fast. He moaned and pulled her hands away, trying to regain his composure.

Then as she lifted her hips, his grip on her writs tightened in his hands above her head and his brows furrowed trying to think about anything other then the pleasure her movements were causing. But all control was lost when he heard Noel moan in his ear as her back arched from the much-needed friction.

Daryl entered her quickly making her moan louder. His fingers entwined with hers above her head before she pulled one hand away to grip his nape, pulling him in for another kiss. Their bodies moved together slow and hard, doing whatever elicited the loudest moans from the other.

"Daryl," she moaned as she came trembling around him, pushing him over the edge with her. Daryl collapsed next to her, not wanting to crush his lover and child, but he remained close, one hand resting on her belly.

They stood and dressed slowly on shaky legs. Daryl pulled her in for another kiss before they made their way back to the group, hand in hand. Daryl watch Noel as they approached their campsite and tugged on her hand a few feet away from the survivors. She looked scared.

"Ya alright?" He asked as worry masked his features, "Did I hurt ya?" Noel shook her head wrapping her arms around his waist. He welcomed the embrace, pulling her closer. She looked up at him, taking in his face before speaking,

"What if… what if I die?" Daryl frowned at her with furrowed brows as she felt the tears threatening, "Like Lori? And the baby, how do we know it'll even survive?" He shook his head quickly and took her face in his hands like he always did when he wanted her to listen.

"Ya ain't dyin'." He said seriously, "Nobody's dying." His hand moved to her belly, "I won't let ya," he concluded.

Noel's brows pushed together in thought, "How can I deliver a baby if I'm the one giving birth? There are so many things that could go wrong!" She was crying now, "There's no way we can both survive!"

"Stop." Daryl scolded her, "Nuff o' that shit. Ya ain't dyin'. N' the baby ain't neither, so ya better stop fuckin' talking like that. Ya hear me?" He waited until Noel nodded, "No more of this dyin' shit. You n' Hershell 'll figure it out, alright? Yer gonna be fine and our baby's gonna be fuckin' perfect."

Noel relaxed into his chest letting his words sink in, forcing herself to believe them. He kissed her forehead and pulled her back to camp to share this new secret. While Daryl spoke Noel repeated his words in her head like a mantra. It wasn't until after the 50th time she started to believe them.


End file.
